Kage x 2 - Un sakè delizioso
by Liljn
Summary: Quel pranzo pareva non dover finire mai. Se avesse saputo che sarebbe stato così, fare l'Hokage, avrebbe lasciato il posto a Sas'ke. Davvero. … Anche se tutto sommato, si sarebbe trovato nella stessa situazione, o quasi, se fosse stato il compagno a detenere il titolo più alto tra loro due.


**\- Kage x 2 -**

**Un sakè delizioso.**

Quel pranzo pareva non dover finire mai.

Se avesse saputo che sarebbe stato così, fare l'Hokage, avrebbe lasciato il posto a Sas'ke. Davvero.

… Anche se … occhieggiò alla sua destra, dove il Teme stava spiluccando con elegante disdegno la quattordicesima portata di quell'infinita e colossale noia … _Anche_ _se_ tutto sommato, si sarebbe trovato nella stessa situazione, o quasi, se fosse stato il compagno a detenere il titolo più alto tra loro due.

Però lui non era obbligato ad essere gentile, disponibile e sorridente con tutta quella marmaglia di boriosi politici! Scambiò una breve ma fervente occhiata carica di invidia con Sasuke, che stava disinvoltamente ignorando i tentativi del commensale alla sua immediata destra di coinvolgerlo in un qualche genere di discorso. Il bastardo stirò l'angolo destro della bocca verso l'alto, mostrando di avere un'idea ben chiara del motivo di quell'invidia.

Teme fino al midollo. Lo aveva sempre detto, lui! E Sakura che non ci credeva!

Afferrò il bicchiere con rancore profondo e si dedicò ad affogare i propri dispiaceri nell'unica cosa decente presente a quel tavolo. Sabaku esclusi, ovviamente.

\- … Così mi è venuto questo enorme dubbio, sai? – sentì vagamente la Mizukage dire – Voglio dire … avendo a disposizione un amante con una tecnica del genere …

Eh? Naruto abbassò lentamente il bicchiere quel tanto da spiarvi da sopra il bordo e da rendersi conto che il tavolo si era improvvisamente zittito, e che tutta l'attenzione ronfante di malizia della Mizukage era rivolta a lui, anche se stava parlando con … - Insomma Uchiha. Da donna a donna. Ti sei mai fatto soddisfare dai suoi cloni?

Naruto tossì dentro il bicchiere, inspirando sakè invece che aria.

EH?

Una mano familiare gli batté senza troppa delicatezza sulla schiena, e Naruto voltò la faccia rossa e lacrimante verso quella impassibile di Sasuke, che non si scompose minimamente rispondendo alla donna seduta loro davanti, senza divergere lo sguardo o sembrare minimamente turbato dal fatto che durante una cena ufficiale, uno dei loro invitati gli avesse fatto delle domande sulla sua vita sessuale – Guarda che la donna non sono io.

\- Oh? – miagolò soddisfatta Mei, facendo scorrere lentamente lo sguardo malizioso su e giù per la figura un tempo bionda e ora rosso oro di Naruto. – Ma davvero? Credevo che la consorte reale fossi tu.

\- Ti sbagliavi. – replicò laconico, continuando a massaggiare la schiena di Naruto, che voleva solo scomparire per sempre in un buco. Possibilmente tirandosi dietro anche l'animale senza vergogna che si portava a letto. E che per incredibile stupidità aveva voluto sedesse al suo fianco, invece che all'altro capo della sala come il protocollo esigeva.

\- E non lo avete mai provato? Anche se sei tu quello che sta sopra, non significa che un uomo in più nel letto non possa essere utile. Hai mai pensato a come sarebbe vedere due biondi come il piccolo Naru-chan mentre si prendono cura di te? Oppure darsi conforto a vicenda mentre tu lavori su entrambi?

Aveva bisogno di sakè. Tanto sakè. Un barile di sakè. Una cantina intera di sakè! Soprattutto perché la mano sulla sua schiena si fermò, come se il suo proprietario stesse considerando seriamente l'idea, e la bastarda bocca che (di solito) amava così tanto continuò il discorso invece di troncarlo con una delle sue caustiche battute dall'efficacia lungamente collaudata.

\- Sì. Qualche volta.

AH?! Fissò con orrore il compagno, mentre un suono strozzato alla sua sinistra gli comunicava di non essere il solo sconvolto dall'argomento della conversazione.

\- E come mai non ti sei adoperato per rendere questi pensieri reali?

Sasuke scrollò semplicemente le spalle. – Ho cose più piacevoli con cui allietare le mie notti che considerare possibilità che sprecano chakra a caso.

\- SAS'KE!

Naruto si sentì scrutato dagli occhi dell'intera tavolata, compresi quelli vagamente perplessi di Gaara e quelli curiosi di sua moglie.

\- Perciò non pensi che lui sarebbe d'accordo a farsi fottere da se stesso?

Annaspò, fissando sconvolto l'alieno che aveva preso il posto della Mizukage. – Non vi pare sia il caso di cambiare l'argomento della conversazione?! – pregò con tono stridulo e speranzoso. Venne ignorato.

\- Ovviamente no. Ho dovuto insegnargli io tutto quello che sa. Se non fosse stato per me, sarebbe ancora incerto sull'uso del pendaglio che ha tra le gambe.

Mei sogghignò incontrando i suoi occhi dilatati dopo aver fatto scivolare lentamente lo sguardo caldo su e giù per la parte del suo corpo che poteva vedere da dietro il tavolo. - Non che lo usi molto, dato che sei tu quello che … virilmente si prende la responsabilità di fargli scoprire le gioie dell'orgasmo.

Sasuke si limitò a portare con calma il bicchiere alle labbra. Bevve, deglutì, e infine rispose con un tono che a lui parve disgustosamente condiscendente. - Non è mica il solo che conosce tali gioie. – disse infatti occhieggiandolo con fare calcolatore - Devo ammettere che è piuttosto bravo in questo campo, anzi.

Naruto aveva cambiato idea. Il buco condiviso non era l'opzione ottimale. Avrebbe seppellito il Teme in uno, e se ne sarebbe creato un altro. Possibilmente comunicante con un'altra dimensione.

\- Non avrei mai detto. – esclamò Mei, con fare ammirato. Sembrava che gli stessero prendendo le misure! Naruto si sentì nudo, sotto il loro scrutinio.

\- Voglio morire. – mormorò convinto, incassando di più la testa nelle spalle. La donna davanti a lui lo stava studiando come fosse molto più interessante di quanto non le fosse parso all'inizio, e come se non bastasse gli altri commensali parevano iniziare a provare sincero interesse (non solo shock) per la conversazione, dato che sentiva mormorare commenti sulla sua capacità presunta di mantenere un bunshin anche se così potentemente distratto.

\- Perché non l'hai provato e mai lo proverai. La sua bocca attorno al mio -/- SASUKE! -/- è una cosa che appartiene e apparterrà solo a me.

\- Mmh … - Mei lo stava fissando con un'aria da gatta soddisfatta. Ci mancava solo che si leccasse le labbra, e lui avrebbe avuto un infarto sul posto. Già si sentiva ardere le guance dall'imbarazzo … per fortuna che la discussione pareva … - E un po' di elettricità? L'hai mai considerata?

Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, prima che Sasuke potesse rispondere affermativamente. – Se non vi dispiace il soggetto della vostra discussione è stufo di essere trattato da voi come un giocattolo sessuale! La cena è finita, quindi auguro a tutti una buona amnesia selettiva e ci vediamo tutti all'incontro ufficiale di domani. Uchiha. – sibilò velenosamente – Con me. Ora.

L'occhiata neutra che Sasuke gli regalò dimostrava chiaramente che il Teme non aveva paura delle conseguenze che le sue azioni avrebbero causato. Naruto giurò a se stesso che lo avrebbe fatto pentire amaramente per questa leggerezza.

\- L'ho in effetti già provata, ma non è stato poi tutto questo granché. Anche perché comporta un inutile ammontare di sforzi, poi, calmarlo abbastanza perché sia di nuovo collaborativo. E io non amo aspettare.

\- Oooooooora, Teme. – ripeté con il suo miglior tono autoritario.

\- Mmh. Non è per il sadomasochismo, allora. Immagino allora che non abbiate neppure provato qualche attrezzo?

\- No. Il dolore non piace a nessuno dei due, e non vedo lo scopo in qualcosa di artificiale, quando posso avere il suo corpo a soddisfarmi.

\- Uchihhaaahhh …

\- Hai provato anche con qualche innocente giochetto di corda? Le manette danno una bella sensazione, sai?

\- Se lo faccio con lui significa che mi piace che partecipi, ti pare? Altrimenti mi arrangerei da solo.

\- E lo hai mai guardato mentre si da piacere da solo? Com'è? Bella vista? Che versi fa? Sexy, vero?

Naruto si sentì di nuovo svenire. Ora parlavano di lui che … di lui che! – NON! – la protesta gli uscì stridula dalle labbra, ma ottenne di far alzare lo sguardo a Sasuke, che lo fissò con espressione blanda, e a distrarre la carnefice del suo orgoglio derelitto, facendo avanzare ulteriormente la conversazione.

\- E i giochi di ruolo? Conosco un ottimo artigiano che confeziona …

Non la lasciò finire. Le riservò l'occhiata più rossa e demoniaca che ci fosse nel repertorio di Kurama, e poi si abbassò a sibilare all'orecchio del compagno – Se ci tieni a poter usare ancora quel coso di cui vai tanto fiero, alzati ed esci da questa stanza senza una parola in più, mi sono spiegato, Suke?

La soddisfazione che provò quando il bastardo si alzò e con fare rilassato uscì senza voltarsi indietro, fu talmente grande che grugnì di approvazione.

Si voltò quindi verso Mei, che per parte sua lo guardò con un leggero broncio giocosamente insoddisfatto, e le sorrise allegramente, come se nulla fosse successo. – Come ho già detto prima, credo che l'ora si sia fatta tarda, e domani abbiamo un saaaacco di lavoro da fare. Perciò vi auguro di nuovo una felice amnesia collettiva! Buona notte.

\- Sei completamente impazzito? – sibilò non appena furono lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

Era furibondo. Non poteva credere che quel bastardo avesse potuto umiliarlo in quel modo davanti a tutte quelle persone importanti.

\- Come ti è venuto in mente di assecondare una conversazione del genere?! Hai idea dell'umiliazione … no, lascia stare. Lo so che ci godi ad umiliarmi. Però ti rendi conto che farlo davanti ad un tale pubblico mette in pericolo tutto quello per cui abbiamo lavorato in questi anni?

\- Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando. – rispose, altero, il bastardo.

\- AH. Non fare il finto tonto, Uchiha! Come non fossi stato tu a … - Naruto aggrottò le sopracciglia, quando un particolare ondeggiamento del compagno interruppe le sue giustificate proteste.

– Ehi, Teme. Stai male? – chiese improvvisamente preoccupato. Se non fosse stato per il fatto che Sasuke non sarebbe mai ricorso ad una banale scusa come quella, Naruto avrebbe pensato che stesse fingendo per evitarsi la lite imminente.

\- Sto benissimo. – replicò l'altro, laconico.

\- Hai barcollato.

\- Io non barcollo. – barcollò.

Naruto ammiccò, perplesso e un po' pensieroso. - Tu non dai neppure corda a nessuno, ma questa sera lo hai fatto. – ragionò. – Ah! E lo hai fatto a mie spese, bastardo!

\- Io non ho fatto proprio nulla.

\- E allora quella conversazione con Mei, come la chiami? "Discutere del tempo"?

\- La chiamo "conversazione", baka-Dobe.

\- Tu non "conversi"! Tu grugnisci, sbuffi, Mmmhffi, insulti. Al massimo quando sei di buon umore comunichi a monosillabi! Tu NON CONVERSI. MAI.

\- Sto conversando con te, no? Mi pare di farlo piuttosto spesso, anzi.

\- Sasuke. Hai. Risposto. Alle sue domande.

\- No.

\- Sì.

\- No.

\- S … CAZZO, Teme! Ero là! C'era metà del mondo, là!

\- Sei ubriaco.

\- Ho bevuto due bicchieri. E sai che Kurama è un ottimo anti-ubriacatura. Purtroppo. – aggiunse con fare lugubre dopo averci pensato un secondo. Magari, se fosse stato ubriaco, ora di mattina si sarebbe dimenticato l'intera serata. Invece …

\- Se hai delle allucinazioni, è logico pensare che ci sia stato qualcosa che te le ha procurate. – il tono sussiegoso e condiscendente di Sasuke lo riportò alla realtà della loro conversazione - Io ero là con te, perciò non può essere che tu sia caduto in un genjutsu come tuo solito. Quindi, la cosa più logica da dedurre è che tu sia ubriaco.

Che razza … Stronzo illogico! - Sasuke. Io non mi ubriacooooooo!

\- Non è vero. Ricordo distintamente almeno un'occasione in cui eri così fatto da far arrossire di vergogna pure Kakashi.

\- Fat … ERANO ANTIDOLORIFICI! E SAI MI HA DATO QUELLA COSA CHE PENSAVO FOSSE ACQUA!

\- Puzzava di alcool anche da dove stavo io di vedetta. È inutile fingere di non essertene accorto.

\- Teme! Avevo il naso rotto e Sakura-chan mi aveva appena ficcato quella siringa di roba dritta in vena! Vedevo il tuo corpo che si portava a spasso una papera, al posto della tua testa! E per la cronaca, non è colpa mia se non riconosco un liquore sopra il sapore del sangue, soprattutto quando non sa di niente prima di arrivare in gola! Ero troppo occupato a cercare un modo per riportare il tuo culo a casa, per fare vita sociale come te e acquisire il giusto tipo di esperienza nell'alcool!

\- Il mio culo ho deciso di riportarlo io, dove lo volevo. Tu non hai mai avuto nulla a che farci, e non ci avrai mai neppure a che fare in futuro, prima che ti vengano strane idee da ubriaco.

Boccheggiò dall'indignazione. – Ingrato bastardo! Io non agisco solo se penso che me ne verrà qualcosa in cambio! Mica sono te! E mi pare di ricordare un certo tizio dal culo disponibile a dei sonori calci che è stato convinto dai MIEI pugni a ficcarsi la coda tra le chiappe strette che si ritrova e tornare a casa!

\- Il mio culo non è disponibile proprio a niente. E comunque per chi mi hai preso? Io mi comporto in modo disinteressato e altruista più spesso di te.

\- AH! Solo un ubriaco potrebbe interpretare la realtà in modo così distorto!

\- Vedi. Sei ubriaco. Lo hai ammesso pure tu.

\- Io non ho … - incenerì il compagno, interrompendosi. Non aveva senso discutere con un ubriaco so-tutto-io. Soprattutto quando detto Uchiha era più illogico del suo solito "ho sempre ragione, anche quando ho torto". Naruto sospirò, quindi aggottò le sopracciglia cogliendo un nuovo lieve ondeggiamento del Teme. – Va bene. Come vuoi tu. Io sono ubriaco e tu sei scemo. Perciò che ne dici di assecondare questo biondo ubriaco e portarlo a casa prima che vomiti la cena?

Con sua enorme sorpresa, Sasuke non parve accorgersi dell'insulto, limitandosi a riprendere a camminare emettendo un vago sbuffo altezzoso.

Naruto cercò di scavargli un buco nella schiena a furia di occhiatacce, poi però cedette al sottile divertimento che gli stava tirando le labbra verso l'alto. Sasuke ondeggiava.

\- Ehi, Teme … - chiamò bonario.

\- Che vuoi?

\- Mi prepari il ramen domani?

\- E perché dovrei farlo? Quella roba mi rovina le pentole.

\- Non è vero!

\- Certo che è vero. L'ultima volta che te l'ho cucinato, ho dovuto comprare una nuova wok perché la vecchia era morta a causa dell'affronto!

Affronto? Trattenne la risata che si sentiva gorgogliare in gola. – Secondo me sono tutte quelle robe verdi che ti ostini a cucinarci. La povera bestia sarà stata in astinenza da carne.

\- La "povera bestia", come la chiami tu, era abituata al cibo sano. È stata la tua presenza costante di divoratore di schifezze, che l'ha mandata in analisi già diverso tempo fa. Non è una sorpresa che la vicinanza con quella roba abominevole che mi costringi a vedere posizionata sugli scaffali di casa nostra abbia reso vana la terapia e l'abbia portata ad arrugginirsi.

… Stavano davvero discutendo del suicidio di una pentola? E aveva detto davvero "casa nostra" con tanta disinvolta casualità? – Per me è stato il contatto con un tizio dall'aria stitica che ha fatto la differenza, non il fatto che era appoggiata vicino alle mie scorte di ramen. – replicò con fare distratto - Sas'ke dobbiamo andare a sinistra, non a destra, qui.

Il capo dei suoi Anbu fermò di scatto la sua avanzata verso il lato sbagliato del villaggio e si voltò verso di lui, occhi socchiusi e aria arrogante e infastidita di chi si vede fare un richiamo ingiusto e stupido rovinata dall'ondeggiamento sempre più accentuato. Doveva avere la nausea. – Non sai più neppure riconoscere la strada di casa, Dobe?

Naruto si morse le labbra per non rimbeccare l'ubriacone stanco, decidendo che sarebbe stato più saggio assecondare la serata. – È che ho voglia di un po' di aria fresca, penso farà miracoli per la nausea. – allungò la mano nella direzione del compagno – Camminiamo un po'?

Con sua enorme sorpresa, Sasuke barcollò verso di lui sbuffando con fare di sopportazione e gli afferrò la mano. – Sei un disastro. Cosa faresti senza di me?

Ripresosi dalla sorpresa, Naruto sorrise dolcemente al compagno. – Sarei perso, ovvio. – ammise docilmente guidando entrambi sulla via di casa. – In fondo, sei l'altra metà della mia anima, no?

L'altro fece una smorfia disgustata, arrossendo clamorosamente. – Non dire merdate da femmina, Dobe!

Rise allegramente facendo dondolare le loro mani allacciate strettamente. Di solito un'uscita del genere gli avrebbe guadagnato un calcio negli stinchi e un muso che sarebbe durato giorni. E ovviamente nessuna replica, non quella cosa che pareva uscita dalla bocca di un dodicenne.

– Ehi, Teme? – chiamò nuovamente dopo aver aperto il cancello che chiudeva il giardino anteriore di casa loro, trascinandosi dietro un imbronciato ventitreenne offeso.

\- E adesso che vuoi?

\- Mi ami?

\- Certo che sì, cretino. Altrimenti non avrei sopportato la tua stupida persona per tutto questo tempo!

Davanti alla porta di casa, Naruto sorrise sornione e vittorioso. C'era riuscito! C'era riuscito a farglielo ammettere! Doveva ricordarsi di chiedere al padre di Choji di procurargli una scorta del sakè che era stato servito questa sera. Aveva un bell'effetto sul suo bastardo preferito.

Venne colto di sprovvista, quando un corpo caldo e solido premette contro la sua schiena, mentre cercava le chiavi di casa. Aveva lasciato la mano di Sasuke per pescarle dalla tasca, e il moro si era appoggiato al muro accanto, a che ricordava di quello che era accaduto appena tre secondi prima. Squittì ancora più incredulo quando dei denti affondarono non troppo gentilmente nella curva del suo collo, per poi passare a mordicchiare il suo lobo destro. Sas'ke non era mai stato così … Così … Bloccò velocemente le dita che si stavano infilando sotto i suoi pantaloni con fare deciso. – Ah … Sas'ke? Che stai facendo? – chiese cautamente.

\- Tu che dici? Ti pare che stia pensando di studiare una nuova tecnica? – le vibrazioni della risata del bastardo gli risuonarono contro la schiena, mentre la sua bocca vezzeggiava di nuovo la curva del suo collo in un modo deliziosamente anomalo e dolce che gli fece scorrere brividi di anticipazione lungo tutto il corpo. Oh … cielo … – Potremmo pure provare qualche gioco di ruolo, che ne pensi? – gli miagolò una voce bassissima nell'orecchio, prima di infilarvi la lingua.

OH! CIELO!

Non fosse stato per il successivo respiro che l'ubriacone gli alitò sulla curva della mascella mentre ci strusciava il naso contro, Naruto avrebbe colto l'offerta al volo e con gioia. Però il respiro di Sasuke pareva quello di una distilleria illegale, e Naruto era un uomo di sani principi, e sarebbe stato come approfittare di un incapa … i suoi pensieri si incepparono improvvisamente quando Sasuke perse la pazienza e decise che avrebbe avuto più successo con le mani occupate in faccende più interessanti che essere trattenute dalle sue. E Naruto si ritrovò voltato bruscamente e con le spalle premute contro la porta di casa, le mani esperte del compagno nei pantaloni e la sua bocca a divorare la sua.

Al diavolo i sani principi, pensò prima di abbracciare il diavolo tentatore davanti a lui e ricambiare con entusiasmo il suo bacio.

\- Nnngh …

Sasuke si coprì gli occhi che aveva appena cercato di aprire. La testa gli scoppiava. Si sentiva in bocca una discarica. Aveva la nausea …

\- Ah, vedo che ti sei svegliato.

Voltò lentamente la testa verso la voce cinguettante che stava cercando di dare il colpo di grazia alla sua testa con la sua disarmonica altezza, e socchiuse un quarto di occhio nella direzione della figura arancione a cui apparteneva. Il verme voleva pure fargli avvizzire gli occhi nelle orbite con quel maledetto colore brillante. – Fottiti. – mugugnò richiudendo le palpebre. Kami-sama … che gli era successo?

\- Anch'io ti amo tanto, Teme. – gli rispose con fare ancora più gioioso la sua disgrazia personale.

Stava per rimbeccarlo, quando improvvisamente parole spaventosamente simili dette da qualcun altro gli affollarono la mente. Si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi. – Dimmi che Sakura o Ino mi hanno fatto una dichiarazione d'amore, ieri sera. – ordinò, ma il tono sembrava una preghiera anche a lui.

Naruto rise allegramente. Cazzo! Voleva distruggergli anche i timpani?!

\- No. – rispose poi la minaccia, abbassando la voce ma non perdendo il tono divertito. – Non c'è stata nessuna femmina infernale che ha dichiarato il suo amore eterno al re dei demoni. – specificò, chiaramente gustandosi il suo malessere. Il suono della sua voce era più vicino. E poi era lui, quello crudele. Sadico bastardo. Sasuke voltò di nuovo la testa verso la porta della camera e liberò un occhio dallo schermo sicuro delle sue dita.

Ecco. Lo sapeva. L'idiota biondo con cui divideva casa e vita era inginocchiato accanto al loro letto, sorridendo con evidente affetto. Disgustoso.

– Buongiorno, raggio di Sole. – gli disse con una risata nella voce. Poi alzò le mani che erano fuori dal suo campo visivo per fargli vedere una tazza che profumava divinamente, salvandosi dalla morte che lo attendeva dopo l'abominio appena pronunciato. – Ti ho portato il caffè.

Sasuke si tirò faticosamente a sedere, schermandosi gli occhi, e accettò con un grugnito la tazza che era rimasta pazientemente in attesa. Quindi osservò pensierosamente il suo compagno alzarsi e andare ad accostare più strettamente le tende alle finestre per ombreggiare di più la stanza.

… Forse poteva pure sopportarlo, in fondo. Sorseggiò il caffè nero con un sospiro di soddisfazione, ripensando a cosa lo aveva portato ad avere quel mal di testa indegno.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ricordando un altro pezzo della serata mentre realizzava che il Dobe pareva in attesa di qualcosa. – Naruto … - iniziò con una sensazione di panico crescente - … Non è che … Non abbiamo mica … Tu non hai …!?

Il tizio arancione davanti a lui ridacchiò. Ridacchiò! – No, Teme. Non abbiamo … io non ho … e tu non hai. – gli aveva fatto il verso! - AVREI potuto, e tu me lo avresti lasciato fare, sottolineiamolo questo, ma non ho fatto quello che ti si legge in faccia temi di aver permesso che ti facessi. Sarebbe stato come approfittare di un incapace.

Sasuke assorbì il colpo chiudendo gli occhi. Il sollievo che provò, abbastanza intenso da permettergli di lasciar correre l'insulto implicito dell'ultima frase.

\- Ti consiglio di farti una doccia e svegliarti, perché tra un'ora e mezzo dobbiamo essere all'incontro dei Kage, e tu sei una merda. Ti ho lasciato la colazione sul tavolo della cucina, assieme ad un paio di pasticche per aiutarti col dopo sbornia. Io vado avanti.

Lo fissò trucemente agitare una mano mentre usciva dalla stanza, poi si alzò lentamente e, appoggiandosi al muro, si diresse verso il bagno.

Naruto, sulle scale, contò mentalmente i secondi che ci vollero al suo ubriacone preferito per arrivare davanti allo specchio del lavandino e … - DOBE! Che cazzo hai fatto al mio collo!

Naruto rise, fuggendo il più velocemente possibile dalla casa.

Solo ben fuori dai confini del quartiere, e solo perché sapeva che Sasuke non gli sarebbe corso dietro senza aver inghiottito almeno un paio di pastiglie, con l'emicrania che gli pulsava sicuramente più forte in testa dopo aver urlato in quel modo idiota, Naruto si concesse una fermata per stiracchiarsi e godersi appieno il sapore della vittoria.

Così imparava, il bastardo, a fargli fare figure del cazzo davanti alla gente.

Fischiettò soddisfatto ricambiando il saluto dei suoi concittadini, mentre riprendeva a camminare verso la torre. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere il Teme comparire alla riunione con una sciarpa legata attorno al collo per nascondere i succhiotti, e non vedeva l'ora che Mei si incuriosisse per lo strano indumento e decidesse di indagare. Sarebbe stata una scena da annali ninja, pensò deliziato.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che la vendetta potesse avere il gusto delizioso del sakè.


End file.
